


Fates Red Tether (-Stray- Continued)

by ChubbyBudgie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fine Booty, Fluff and Angst, Goofy reader is goofy, Hot Headed Chef, Humor, M/M, Mischief, More Fluff, Mutt is a dork, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Possible love triangle? :D, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is any Gender, Relationship Goals, Sans is a great brother, so many animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBudgie/pseuds/ChubbyBudgie
Summary: You use to have a sound routine in your life; one with set times and deadlines that you'd rinse and repeat. A routine that would have you in and out of work with no free time, you really didn't mind it.Well, that old routine has been chucked straight out the window on the tenth floor. Case in point, its dunzo, not coming back, six feet under. But that's okay; all the changes coming to your life are for the better!With the help of your old friend and colleague, your once small animal shelter is becoming more successful than you ever dreamed, and you now have free time to spend at home with your pets. To think all these good changes started happening, all after a certain monster stumbled into your life, then took to following you around like a lost puppy.Oh, and that very monster is now your lovable boyfriend, life sure is strange huh?





	1. Never Enough Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> This story is a continuation to my One Shot "-Stray-"  
> If you haven't yet read it, I ask that you take a look at it before continuing forward. Reading it will help give a better understanding of the characters and setting that the story starts off with.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689211

 

It hurts, so, so much.

 

Your heart is beating heavily in your chest, as though someone where quickly beating a drum. It’s hard to breathe, your chest feels tight; air just doesn’t seem to want to stay. Everything feels warm; you feel as though someone set your skin on fire; burning from the tips of your toes, all the way to the tips of your ears. It hurts so much, you feel like you’re dying.

 

You’re dying, from fluff of course. Duh.

 

“Uuuuuugh, too much feelings. The feels, it turning me into muuuuuuuuuush!” You whine out, burying your head into your boyfriend’s padded shoulder. You are sat upon his lap, while he has his arms wrapped around your waist. His arms hold you firmly, yet with gentle affection. You feel the rumble in his rib cage, as he lets out a chuckle in reaction to your embarrassment.

 

It was only minute ago that the two of you were friends; albeit, very awkward-had a huge crush on one another- kind of friends. You knew from the first day that you met this eccentric skeleton, that your life would be flipped upside down, thrown into a deep fryer and served to happy customers; because who doesn’t like fried potato sticks? They are god’s gift! And so was this strange and beautiful man!

 

Pappy was your beautiful potato stick.

 

You are beginning to question yourself on why you are comparing your boyfriend to food, and knock it off to being that you’re hungry. It is rather close to lunch, so it was only natural that you were beginning to think with your stomach. The feeling of weight being placed onto your head pulls you from your thoughts, and back to the real world. Puppy was absently stroking your head gently, whilst watching Morgan screw around with the bird cage across the room.

 

He was fixated on how the cat was able to hold his over-fluffed body up on the back of a chair, while pawing at the cage door. You took to watching as well, curious to see your boyfriend’s reaction, and see your kid act in the art of breaking out his brothers. Morgan takes a few minutes, before the cage door finally flips open, and your two parakeets fly out in unison. Pappy lets out a hum, satisfied with witnessing pure mischief; Morgan looks to the two of you from his vantage point on the back of a chair, staring with his beady smug eyes. That beautiful brat.

 

“Morgan, bad furball! No jail breaks in this house!” You scold, sliding from your comfortable spot with a groan. You would have preferred to stay where you were, but if the kids were left out of your sight, they were bound to wreak havoc.

 

“see what you mean now; he’s rather talented at Morgan’ized crime.” Pappy hums as he gets up as well, plucking your cat from the chair while you follow after your birds into the kitchen. As you enter the next room, it hits you that your boyfriend has just made a pun. You are stuck between laughing off your behind, and pondering how you didn’t come up with it before. Appreciating your boyfriends wordplay would have to wait however, as you see your two feather babies sitting atop the ceiling fan in the kitchen, chirping to one another.

 

Bloo is by far the most loud and charismatic of the two, while Kiwi seemed to follow along, and was the cuddlier one. Put the two together, and they were the perfect villainous pair. The ceiling fan slowly rotated, possibly from the momentum of the bird’s landing. All you can do is staring from below, watching as they share secret plans to take over the government. In truth, they were just too high up for you to reach; which was probably why they chose the spot to perch in the first place.

 

“Okay Bobbsey twins, time to come down. I get you like the high spot, but it hurts my frail ego when I can’t reach such high places.” You scold with mock offence, and hold out your hands to them. The two parakeets look to your hands, then each other. They think better than to be swayed so easily, and return to chirping. Such rebellious teenagers! Bah!

 

Your shoulders sink in defeat, you really didn’t want to fish out the step stool from the cluttered storage closet, who knows what’s in there; hint, a LOT of junk that should probably be cleaned out. But you honestly had better things to do, like feeling offended that your rebellious kids think they are better than you. So you react to the situation fairly, by letting out a soft whine.

 

“Come one you two! I thought we were friends! Wasn’t my hair a good perch before? Have I been so easily replaced?” You cry out, wiping away a nonexistent tear.

 

Kiwi peeks down from their place, staring at you with his beady black eyes. Perhaps your weepy act got to the sensitive soul? Yes! Good boy! Your feathery friend flutters down, and rests himself on top of your head, and snuggles down comfortably. With his brother gone, Bloo feels left out on the party, so he brings himself down as well, happily nestling up to his brother on your head. You can’t help yourself when you begin to grin like an idiot. No matter how much trouble your three boys cause, you can’t stay mad, they are just so pleasant.

 

Your stomach begins making the rumblies that only food can satisfy, and looking to the wall clock, it was fifteen past noon.  Holly smokes! Time sure flies by when you are getting all warm and gushy with your significant other. Stretching your back, you walk over to the fridge, and begin what to make for you and Pappy. The monster in question enters the kitchen causally, with your cat zipped up and sticking out the head hole of his jacket, casually. Smooth. You can hear Morgan purring up a storm just from where you stand, with two birds on your head, casually.

 

You were just a group of casual Joe's.

 

“I am making some lunch, do you like anything in particular puppy?” You ask from the fridge, looking at more foods and ingredients. Pondering the combinations you can put together, as well as pondering the secrets of the world. Like, is water truly wet? Do tomatoes ever question whether they are a fruit or vegetable? And, why did people argue on if a tomato was a fruit or vegetable? The little guy can be whatever it wants!

 

Papyrus sticks his head next to yours, looking around what’s inside the fridge as well, giving a non-descriptive hum. “anything’s okay. i’m sure whatever you’re making will be as good as you.” He reaches inside the fridge, and pulls out a cheese stick, and stick it onto his mouth, letting it stay there as he retreats from the close proximity. Having his head so close to your own while he laid out some smooth words causes heat to rise to your face; your heart feels like it’s going to burst. How does this guy act so casual about being close? No fair!

 

To ease your flush face, you begin to distract yourself my making lunch; something filling, but not heavy on the stomach-and nonexistent. You were craving something along the lines of junk food, why were fries coming back to mind? But what could you do with the fries? Having them alone would be plain, but you don’t feel like taking so long to prepare another side dish. Your eyes wander over to your boyfriend, who’s casually eating the cheese stick. While the cheese stick is in the monsters mouth as though it were a cigar, Morgan pulls his paw out from within the sweater, and pat at the end of the cheese stick. . . Those two were just too much. . . Hey, the cheese gave you an idea though!

 

You begin preparing some fries, and pull out other foods that you will be needing. Setting aside some gravy mix, cheese curds, and bacon, you were planning on making some good ’ol Poutine! A quick meal, that was both tasty and satisfying!

 

You season the fries as they finish, then add the cheese curds. Topping it off with fried bits of bacon and gravy, you feel like a master chef! Just one of the things you thank Canadian’s for, food would be one of your top three. Dishing out the food and taking out forks, you bring them to the dining room, and set everything down on the table. Before you go to sit, you take Bloo and  Kiwi back to their cage, and set them inside so that they can eat their foods.

 

Pappy has set Morgan down from his jacket, and walks off to who knows where. He’s an adult though, so you aren’t too worried. You do take the chance to feed Morgan, before setting yourself down at the table. You melt into your seat as you take a bite of the comfort food, you’d marry Poutine if you could, but you have a boyfriend, so Poutine will have to settle with being your side hoe. Nothing could compare to your beautiful potato stick!

 

Speaking of the devil, Pappy returns to the dining room, settling down beside you.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Pap take something from his pocket, and then begin to pour said thing onto his food. Was that a bottle in his hand? Why did he have a bottle in his pocket? Did he just go to get it from his bag by the door? All he had there was an army of barbecue sauce. . . Oh, oh that’s what.

 

Looking to your skeleton, you can confirm, yes, he just poured barbecue sauce onto his food, and yes, he was now eating the combination. Just, what.

 

You want to be grossed out, you really do. It’s weird, yes. But your boyfriend is also a bit of a dork to begin with. The combination is odd, yes. But, it isn’t unheard of. If anything, you’ve actually heard of barbecue sauce being an option in some few restraints in Canada, either as a replacement for ‘brown sauce’, or even as a combination. However, you find yourself to be less of the adventurous type. You can’t say you wouldn’t try it, but you wouldn’t try it. You’ll leave the oddities to your skeleton.

 

Pappy looks over to you as he sticks more food into his pie hole, his face holding the strongest poker face you’ve ever witnessed.

 

“something wrong kitten? am I too saucy for you?” The skeleton has the nerve to say with a straight face. This guy is going to be the death of you! Shame on him and his lovable face! Ugh!

 

The most you can express outwardly is an exaggerated huff, with your face becoming flush with embarrassment. Reaching a hand over, you give the skeleton a light pat on the top of his skull, and offer a warm smile.

 

“Not at all, you really spice things up in my life.” You retort. You earn the reward of seeing your boy’s face dust with a golden glow. And the smile that grows to his face! Papyrus gives a bashful crooked smile, scratching his cheekbone as he looks away.

 

“gee kitten, you’re buttering me up here.” The skeleton mumbles softly, his soft eye lights peeking over to you from the corner of is sockets. You want to be bold in this moment! It’s your turn to make the skeleton a mushy mess! Believe in yourself!

 

Taking a leap of courage, you gingerly grasp the hand which the skeleton is scratching his cheek with. You are smooth as butter, when you lace your fingers with his, and raise his hand to your face. You place an affectionate kiss to the back of his bony hand, and immediately feel your face increase in heat. Smooooth! You are the smoothest criminal! And the rewards are so sweet! Hahaha!

 

Papyrus had been watching you, bewildered. Bewilderment had turned to appreciation, then full blown embarrassment. His face was now as bright as a light bulb, and he looks to be stuck in an internal struggle on what he should do about your sudden act of affection. You almost feel bad for making him flustered, but it was fair since he’s done so to you.

 

“thank you, it really means a lot to know that.” The skeleton mumbles, settling for expressing himself rather than exploding into steam. His hand gives yours a firm squeeze in return for your sweet gesture.

 

After the two of you awkward adults finish lunch and clean up, the both of you take time to play with your pets. After all, proper exercise and brain stimulation is important to animals kept indoors. It really warmed your heart to see that Morgan has taken well to Pappy; he has always been a social ball of fluff, but you’ve noticed that he seems to be especially affectionate towards pappy. Not even Pychi has received this level of affection from your cat! Morgan is just going to town with climbing up, and butting his head against Paps’. Hey, if your kid approves of your boyfriend, then you’re set.

 

No questions asked; the cat of wisdom is the master of truths and all things fluffy.

 

Mutt takes a second to fish out a phone from his jacket pocket, fidgeting with it for a moment. The monster sighs out softly, fidgeting and possibly texting something, before closing his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. You put your full attention onto Pappy, earning an annoyed groan from Morgan; whom you were belly-rubbing. You take in the monsters expression as the two of you are seated on the floor in your living room. He seems annoyed, and a little on edge. Was he possibly nervous? It got you to thinking; what was he feeling uneasy about? Was it something on his phone that upset him?

 

“Hey Puppy, are you okay?” You inquire softy, scooting closer to your man. Within reach, you give the monster a gentle head pat; in the months that you’ve come to know the monster, you had learned that he was very physically affectionate, and appreciated it when you’d pat his head. It was cute, and hilarious in the same; it really added to his ‘dog’ aesthetic. Your affectionate gesture eases the tensions in the monster’s shoulders, and whatever seemed to be on his mind washed away, leaving behind a tender expression.

 

Papyrus nods his head lightly, and wraps an arm around your side, drawing you into his chest firmly. He nestles his head into yours, earning chirps of protest from the birds seated in your hair. “i’m alright, just overthinking something,” he says simply, at that, he gets to his feet, and shoves his hands into his pockets. “i still have to retrieve a certain ‘bubba’, wanna come along?” Pap offers with a gentle jerk of his head towards your front door.

 

That’s right! Pappy did say that he was adopting Bubba, which was also the reason why there was a Goliath sized bag of dog food by your front door; the monster had you fooled for a while, taking him seriously when he had said it was for him. That dork.

 

You eagerly nod your head, and get up as well. You gently set Morgan down onto your floor, and go to set Kiwi and Bloo in their cage. It wouldn’t be long before they were let out again, but you were a firm parent; they’d be placed in their cage when you’d leave the house.

 

Giving Morgan one last head rub, you join your boyfriend at the front door, and take the single grocery bag placed next to the dog food. Taking a peek inside, yep, an army of barbecue sauce; and you now knew the purpose of them. As Pappy takes up the bag in one arm, you open your door to let him out first, then lock the door behind you both.

 

You begin to wonder how far Pappy’s house is, you never saw him driving around town, quite the opposite actually. So if you had to guess, he might live somewhere in town, unless he’s just an energetic goof who just walks into town from the next one over. Just thinking about it made your feet and back hurt. But the idea would be pushed to the back of your head, when your skeleton companion slips his free hand into yours, gingerly lacing his fingers with yours. You look down to your now clasped hands, and then look up to the skeleton with a bright smile. Yes! Hand holding! The perk of dating someone! Hehe!

 

Papyrus spares a fleeting glance with his golden eye lights, and then quickly stares ahead when he sees your attention is on him. A golden glow begins to dust his expressionless face, with a ghost of a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. The guy may be all cool and mysterious, but he was just a big bundle of love. A soft laugh escapes you, as your press the side of your head into his shoulder; he was your big bundle of goof, and it felt great to finally be able to say it.

 

The fifteen minute walk from your home to your animal shelter seems to go by in no time, and you feel a bit shocked at how quickly time went. Usually you were well aware of all the buildings and streets you went by, but being distracted seemed to disorient you a little. But there was no time to be disoriented! There was a fluffy Newfoundland in your shelter waiting to be taken to his new home!

 

Stepping into the building, you are greeted with a new face, it’s one of the trainees that Pychi has hired. She has a slim and pointed frame, with sleek blond hair pulled in a tight ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and thick black glasses. Your dress code has always been ‘professional but casual’, so she’s taken to wear black jeans and a blouse.

 

The human woman comes to greet you excitedly, but professionally. “Hey boss! We didn’t expect to have you coming in today.” She says formally, Emily is her name, but says she prefers to be called Emmy. She looks to the tall monster at your side, and then to the bag of dog food in his arm, she immediately puts the bits of information together.

 

“Oh! You must be the skeleton friend who’s adopted Bubba, Pychi has all the papers in the office ready. Are you ready to take him home?” She asks politely, looking to the skeleton squarely in the eyes.

 

Pappy simply nods his head, and then pats the bag on his shoulder. With another polite smile, she leads the way into the back, where all the kennels are. Another new face is working in the back; a tall, dark and handsome man. His skin is tanned, with short jet black hair and olive green eyes. His face has light stubble; he looks as though he were an Italian model.

 

As the gentleman sees your trio entering, his green eyes smile along with his lips, and he appears to be taking Bubba out of his kennel. Anthony holds the prancing black dog by a leash, and carefully leads him over.

 

“Hello [y/n], hasn’t Pychi said today was your day off?” Tony asks playfully, his voice is deep and smooth like velvet. Anthony looks to the monster at your side with a challenging smile, and holds out a hand to greet the new stranger. “Welcome, you must be this guy’s new owner. Pychi said you’d be picking him up today.”

 

Pappy gives another nod, and slowly slides his hand from your grasp. You’d forgotten all about having come inside still holding hands; your face suddenly feels like it has been set on fire, oh geese. Your new workers saw their boss walking into work holding hands with someone, how unprofessional! You were supposed to be a good example! You weren’t one for professional formalities with just Pychi around, and now having a boyfriend and new employees, it was just a lot to catch up with; you were still getting use to a new routine!

 

While you are having an internal meltdown out of embarrassment, Anthony and Pappy step aside to talk about animal stuff, such as proper care and medicine for Bubba. He was still on a prescription, with just another month of medicine and some good exercise; he’ll be right as rain! Emmy slides to your side, and takes to a low voice, practically whispering.

 

“Hey boss, Pychi has told me to inform you that more paperwork has come in for you to sign. They are all deeds and funds to finalize your new shelter across town. We can grab your friend’s adoption paper copies while we are in the office.” She informs, standing straight and uniform. You take a moment to wonder why she’s talking in a low tone, but then again, who goes around shouting about important papers? You offer a warm smile, and nod her head.

 

“Right-o Emmy, where is Pie anyways? I thought he was in today?” You ask; following as the woman leads the way to your office. The room is a bit cluttered, now that more people are coming in and out of the room, and more paperwork has been coming in, there are more locked file cabinets, more medical equipment that have yet to be put away, and general things laying around.

 

“He is in the medical room preforming an emergency operation with Etlas; a woman came in earlier today, with her dog that had gotten into an accident.” She informs with optimum cool, as though she were giving a practiced presentation. You wish that you too could be cool as a cucumber, even though you are the boss around here. So much professionalism was beginning to make you feel like you weren’t taking your job seriously before

 

Etlas was also a humanoid monster, one who was very, very reptilian; being the offspring of a monster-human couple, with aqua scales replacing his skin and bright yellow eyes. His hair was thick and silky green, running down to his shoulders. Well, you’d like to call it hair, but he informed you that it they were spines. He had forwardly offered you to verify for yourself, in the name of science of course. It honestly had a plastic texture to his hair-er, spines; they were none the less soft and smooth to the touch, neat-o!

 

From what you learned about your reptilian employee during his interview, he has a high degree in medical science and a veterinary doctorate. You learned he had a few other fancy degrees, but you were well aware that the guy was a smart cookie, and took him on board. Knowing that Pychi was with Etlas assured you that everything would be fine.

 

“Poor thing, at least it’s in good hands. Can you give the two thanks for me?” You ask, placing yourself behind your desk and set down the grocery bag with Pappy’s goods.

 

With a start, you begin fishing for the right copy to the adoption document. Emmy efficiently locates them on the desk, and hands them to you, as well as the rather important documents. You were going to have to scold Pychi for leaving them out in the open; for someone who passed his classes with flying colors, the badger was such a clutter brain. You give Emmy a light thanks for her keen eye.

 

“I will; would you like me to make you a tea, or coffee while you’re here?” She asks, as she steps to the machine off to the side. Emmy and Tony were both shelter aids, with small degrees in animal health. While they may not be able to perform surgeries, they can still easily help around the front of shop and care for the animals; which you were more than grateful for.

 

“No thank you Emmy, Papyrus and I will be heading out right after this. Thank you though; it’s really sweet of you.” You smile warmly, and skim over the papers quickly before signing. One of the things you didn’t find pleasure in when it came to property agreements was all the papers you have to sign, and there were always A LOT of papers. At least after these papers, you would be relocating to the new shelter in a few weeks. You just hope they don’t put the shelves to high. . .

 

As you grumble to yourself about being short, and how buildings accommodate for taller beings, a familiar taller being enters the office. A very familiar, scatter brained being, who is in need of a light smack on the shoulder! You abruptly stand up from your seat from behind your desk, papers all signed, your grasp the grocery bag and Papyrus’s adoption paper copy. You defiantly don’t want to forget those!

 

Rounding your desk, you playfully stomp your way to Pychi, and give him a whap with the papers in hand. You stare up at him with your bright and playful eyes, a grin on your face that has a hint of false anger.

 

The towering monster looks down to you, his eyes perplexed behind his thin framed glasses. He sees there is no ill will behind your action, and offers a teasing smile.

 

“Quite a way to greet a friend and colleague the moment they step into a room. Are you practicing to be some sort of barbarian; because you are quite lacking in strength and proper facial hair.” He teases, messing up your hair with his large paw. You groan out at the monsters treatment to your hair, and begin fixing at it.

 

“Sorry Pie boy, no one here would ever dare take your glory of being most harry.” You tease back, and smile up to your old friend, “I just wanted to say thank you for your hard work today, and scold you for being so dang forgetful.” You state simply, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

The honey badger tilts his head vaguely, shoving his hands into the pockets of his long white coat. He was always on his toes when it came to you; with your silly personality and bright soul. With you being the boss, he found it very warming that you keep a casual and friendly relationship with everyone, making for a smooth work relationship with others. Now with you having more time for yourself, he looked forward to the times you’d pop into work on days off, when you can’t help keep yourself away.

 

Hearing the two very contradictory reasons for smacking him with paper causes him to chuckle, just another reason he enjoyed having you around on your days off. “I never realized slapping one with paper was proper etiquette for thanking someone; now scolding, that I can understand. What did I forget this time?” He says with an exaggerated sigh, shifting on his sandal-ed feet. You curses this man for his strange fashion taste; dressing all smart but wearing damned sandals!

 

At least he didn’t wear socks under them. Ugh, now that would really rustle your Jimmies!

 

“You left important papers lying around on the desk; again. Quite the winning streak eh?” You scoff, crossing your arms under your chest, and stick your nose in the air. From behind him you spot Pappy and Tony bringing Bubba into the main room, you are partly distracted with watching Bubba sniffing at the toys hanging on shelves, and knocking them down with his big honker. Awe, the fluffy guy looks so amused with the accident, Pappy can only look at the mess, then give the dog a good pat. Don’t encourage mess making Pappy, or you’ll have more messes to pick up in the future!

 

Looking at the tall skeleton monster, you only vaguely notice the lack of the monstrous sized dog food. It didn’t seem to be anywhere around that you could see.

 

You are pulled back to your current conversation, as Pychi hums in thought, scratching his chin as he tries to recall the papers he’d just left unguarded. Honestly, this guy! Emmy walks over to the two of you, and hands Pychi a mug of tea, and sports her own mug.

 

“In any case, would you like my help in stocking this inventory Pychi? It will help clear up the office and save you from losing anything.” Emmy jumps in, taking a sip of her tea. Looking around, it would seem that cleaning up was in order. The badger happily takes a sip of his tea, and regards the room now. He looks almost defeated by the mess.

 

“Please, that would be wonderful Emily. It will save me the trouble of being walloped by [y/n] again.” The badger says with exasperation, seeming rather relaxed with the tea. To that, you give him another light smack on the shoulder with the paper.

 

A soft and deep voice calls you from outside the office and you look up to see Papyrus is regarding you, his golden eye lights soft, and a faint smile ghosting his features. Ugh, curse his handsome face! Never in your life have you found said skeletons face so handsome, but through getting to know him and his personality, you’ve come to love the guy, and that love only enchanted his skeletal features. To you, he looked as though he were prince charming and the big bad wolf rolled up into one, hot diggity dang!

 

Ugh, brain, why do you have to get all mushy and weird? The thoughts are causing your face to burn up right in front of all your employees! How embarrassing, gees!

 

Pychi looks over his shoulder to see that Papyrus has caught your attention, and steps aside from the door to let you exit. Your blush doesn’t go unnoticed by the badger, as he hums into his tea, watching you exit and approach your skeletal companion. Bubba happily wags his fluffy tail, prancing on his front paws as you approach him and Papyrus. The good boy has no idea what’s going on, but he is none the less excited. You kneel down and give Bubba a rub on the head, smiling wide.

 

“You’re going home today Bubba! You have a new family waiting for you!” You say happily, the back doggo before you lets out a soft ‘boof’ in response, placing a paw in your knee. The paws on this guy are huge! They are practically the size of your hand, and then some with the added fur. What’s with there being so many huge guys around you, you feel like a child!

 

Granted, you do act like one, so you have no room to complain. With one more pat on Bubba’s head for good measure, you stand up straight next to your tall Puppy, giving him a wide grin as you hold up the copies of his adoption documents.  “Ready to go Paps? I grabbed the papers for you.” You are just brimming with excitement, one of the animals you’ve taken in was finally getting a home; you felt great admiration towards your boyfriend for doing something so noble.

 

The skeleton nods his head simply, with the ears of his hood giving a slight ‘flop’ from the gesture. You have to do your damnedest to keep a squeal from escaping your throat, his hood did the thing! YES! Instead, you continue to grin up at your tall boyfriend; Bubba seems to be catching onto the excitement, as he can’t seem to stop a little dance; prancing in place with his front paws. His tail is wagging up a storm, knocking stock off the shelves behind him in the process. . . Pychi can pick it up, that will be his punishment for being such a birdbrain, hehe.

 

“Alright! Let’s get this band wagon rolling! I will see everyone tomorrow afternoon!” You exclaim happily, before pointing an accusing finger towards Pychi, who seems none the wiser with your antics.

 

“And you! Use some sticky notes! Stick them to your forehead if you have to!” You say with mock disdain, the honey badger lets out a hum as he takes a sip from his tea, a look of consideration falling over his face.

 

Content with your scolding, you grab hold of Pappy’s free hand and completely forget the lack of dog food bag. Leading the way outside before you get distracted with another character appearance; people just keep showing up to develop themselves in this story huh? Brain! Who said you could break the fourth wall, stop it, shoo!

 

You’re pulled from your mind-blowing thoughts with a rumbling chuckle, you find its owner to be your bashful monster boyfriend, whom you are still dragging along with his hand in yours. Bubba is happily following along, so captured by the world around him. Slowing your pace, you settle down your nerves; as excited as you are, you actually have no idea where you’re going. You haven’t actually been to the monsters home before.

 

The day was perfect for a walk, and you now have the privilege of holding hands like a couple, while walking a doggo! Integrally squealing, you feel as though your soul is bursting with joy. You can’t help but enjoy the comfortable silence, feeling the warm sun kiss your skin as you swing your linked hands.

 

Walking at the monster’s side, another thought comes to mind; Papyrus’s brother Sans had extended you an invitation to have supper with them, even if his way of going about it was a little embarrassing. You can already feel your face heating up while remembering how San has outright shouted that Pappy had feelings for you, and had baited the tall monster into proving his theory. If you didn’t know any better, you’d speculate that this was normal behavior between the two brothers; the younger calm and aloof sibling who gets teased and poked at by the older and m-mature brother?

 

You’d hardly consider his act mature; it was downright the most childish thing you could have ever seen. The guy was clearly a man-child, a short baby-man, little demon, a tiny tart! However, he seemed like a kind person-you hoped he was at least.

 

You are pulled from your deep and meaningful thoughts once more, when Papyrus comes to a sudden stop and you had continued walking down the sidewalk without noticing, your linked hands having stopped you by default.

 

Taking in the area; it was where there were large businesses and large homes. If you recalled, it was the wealthier part of town, though you hardly ever come in this direction, so you only go off of what you’ve been told by others.

 

Ahead of your monster companion, there is a very, very, VERY tall white wall, spanning alongside the sidewalk, there was a large electric gate that vehicles could enter, and a smaller pedestrian gate just ahead of you both.

 

As pappy takes his hand out of your grasp, you take a second to wonder why you three have stopped here. With an absent glance, you see the monster fiddling with a set of keys. Once he finds the right one, he slides it into the lock just fine, and opens the gate. Guess this is where your destination is huh? You didn’t even realize you’d arrives too quickly, how long had you three been walking?

 

As you enter the gate first, followed by Bubba and finally Paps, you get a view of what the humongous wall was hiding. A huge stretch of land is enclosed by the white wall, green grass and even greener trees.  The drive from the large gate continues up on the property, leading to a-OH LORDY LOOK AT THAT HOUSE!

 

There is a ding darn mansion here! You’re jaw drops at the sight; the building looks as though it’s straight out of The Great Gatsby! You look between your boyfriend and the building, and point an accusing finger at the structure as though it had insulted your family. You try to form words, but you seem to have somehow forgotten your own native tongue. Who is this guy? Is this still Puppy, or some strange clone? Is this guy playing a prank again, is this another one of his funny gags?

 

Papyrus captures you with his golden eye lights, his face is cool and expressionless, as he patiently waits for you’re to collect your thoughts. He doesn’t hold your gaze for long, when his cheekbones dust with a faint golden glow, and he suddenly finds the ground to be very intriguing.

 

Closing your jaw, you take a moment to collect your putty brain. The embarrassed expression on your boyfriend’s face is clear proof that this isn’t a prank, and his nervous stiff frame shows that he’s just that; nervous. When you open your mouth to speak, your voice seems to feel the need to go through a growth spurt again, making you sound prepubescent child.

 

“Puppy, you live in a mansion?” You try to contain the excitement in your voice; never in your life would you have guessed this monster lived in such a lavish place. You didn’t really know what sort of place he lived in to be honest, but his personality and attire gave no hits to this at all!

 

Pup gives a singular nod, avoiding looking you in the eyes, and instead watches Bubba sniff around the grass, the fluffy guy seems to be making friends with a grasshopper. His floofy tail wags lightly as he nears his snout to the bug; the insect doesn’t pay him much mind, munching on its blade of grass. Ruuude grasshopper!

 

Taking a step towards Paps, you slip your hand into his, giving it a firm squeeze. The gesture seems to bring the monster’s attention back to you meekly, bringing you here seems to be a big deal to him, so you do your best to encourage him. Putting on your brightest smile and lacing your fingers in with his, you encourage positive feelings.

 

“I would have never guessed you lived here! You’re such a goofy guy, I could see you living possibly anywhere, heck-I can see you living at a circus!” You exclaim excitedly. Your words being a bit of ease to the monster, but he seems to be confused in your choice of words, tilting his head lightly as he narrows his eye sockets.

 

“circus? what makes you think i’d live there?” he asks simply, his voice lightly rumbling in his rib cage. You feel as the monster rubs his thumb against the back of your hand; good, he seems to be feeling better!

 

With a sly smile, you stand on your toes and rest your head against his shoulder. The bold move is making heat rise up your neck, spreading it all over your face. How long will it take before being so affectionate towards this guy no longer makes a mess of your nerves?

 

“Because, your such a clown~” You reply with a coy smirk. You are happily rewarded with a deep chuckle. The slight smile that grows to the monster’s face is more than enough to make your heart flutter in your chest, it’s a handsome smile; something that really belongs on that face of his.

 

The skeleton slips his hand from your grasp, and in turn wraps his arm around your frame, so that he can pull you into his chest in a slight hug. The embrace is firm but gentle; you can feel a soft hum in his rib cage as your cheek rest against it. It seems to flutter as you wrap your arms around the skeleton, there is something beautiful about the sound; it’s very relaxing.

 

“HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LAZYBONES WHOM TOOK THEIR TIME WITH EVERYTHING, I AM PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO FIND THAT YOU CAN GET A JOB DONE WHEN YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT BROTHER,” A gravelly voice interrupts smugly, both you and Pappy stiffen in your affectionate embrace.

 

“THOUGH I MUST SAY, MY WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT THROUGH TEXT SUCCEEDED WELL IN GETTING THE TWO OF YOU HERE, ER-THREE OF YOU ACTUALLY.”

 

Well smack my ass and call me Judy, if it isn’t the grand doom of the day; sir man child. How many times is this guy going to make such sudden appearances?

 


	2. Cant Take The Heat

Your muscles stiffen, you are unable to move in the tight embrace Pappy has you in since the monster himself also seems to have gone ridged. The uncontrollable blush rises to your face as you were caught in a very affectionate position, by none other than your boyfriend’s brother.

This situation wouldn’t have been so odd or awkward, if it hadn’t been for the shorter monster and his mischievous antics on your first meeting. It also doesn’t help that you’re still getting use to all this dating jazz; while being affectionate is beyond amazing, you still feel nervous about doing so at times, be it in public or in private. That being said, you don’t dare look at the intruding monster, and instead bury your face into you boyfriends chest, hoping you can just hide away from the world.

 

Pup’s arms seem to tighten around you as you push closer; the embrace is comforting and brings you a sense of safety. The steady hum inside his chest is also very soothing, its beats remind you of a heartbeat; which is weird because this is a skeleton, and they don’t own a single organ. Hehe, but this guy has the biggest heart out of anyone you know~

 

Now soothed from your embarrassment, the gravelly voice belonging to the short skeleton brings your attention back to reality. The sounds of his footsteps approach closer, and stop about a meter away. Sans lets out an inquisitive hum; possibly thinking about something, you’d know better if your face wasn’t being mushed into a puffy jacket. Not wanting to leave the embrace, you simply turn in place, so that your back now presses firmly against the looming skeleton, his arms take to wrapping around your shoulders less tightly, making the embrace more comfortable.

 

With your eyes now able to do their job, you spot the familiar short skeleton. He’s still dressed like an edge lord; but there seems to have been a wardrobe change in the last few hours you’ve seen him. He’s lost the black leather jacket and t-shirt, and has replaced it with a form fitting, black button up shirt. His sleeves are rolled up above the elbow, and the top three buttons are undone, giving visibility to a collarbone, and the start of a rib cage. His shirt is tucked neatly into crisp black slacks, and his former combat boots have been replaced with black leather dress shoes.

 

You can feel the heat rising to your face, the atmosphere around this skeleton seems completely different from before. Everything about him now screams ‘Professional man who knows how to take charge’ with a hint of ‘Pleasure in the workplace is unacceptable, unless it is I who is responsible’. Why on earth is your mind coming up with such weird connections to this monsters clothing? And why are you getting flustered over it! It’s just bone! Stop thinking the skeleton is sexy! Gah!

 

Sans has his full attention on Bubba, who is still keen on getting the grasshopper to notice him. With the snap of his phalanges, Bubba lifts is head up to the noise, and is happy to see a new stranger. The fluffy guy bounds over to the short skeleton, and gives a deep ‘boof’ in greeting, his tail wagging eagerly.

 

Raising his skeletal hand to his mandible, he lets out another hum. Sans then takes it upon himself to inspect the dog; feeling his fur, lifting his floppy ears, checking his paws. After a hot second, the skeleton seems satisfied with what he’s seen.

 

“THIS HERE IS A FINE HOUND; YOU HAVE A GOOD EYE MUTT.” Sans says firmly, and watches as the black Newfoundland bumps his head into his skeletal hand. He has no objections with patting the furred animal. “WITH THE PROPER TRAINING, HE WILL BE A PERFECT ADDITION TO THE FAMILY; POSSIBLY EVEN A PERFECT GUARD DOG.”

 

Pappy sighs, gently removing himself from you and approaching his brother. He kneels down to unconnected the leash from Bubba, before giving his back firm pats. “he isn’t a guard dog, he’s my pet. i don’t expect him to act any different than he does now.” Pappy states bluntly, giving his brother a squared look in the sockets. San’s makes no more to retort his decision, and simply shrugs.

 

While you are a little sad that your boyfriend moved away, it is a lovely sight to watch to skeletons pat and scratch a dog. A snicker leaves you at how ironic it is actually. Your soft laugh doesn’t go unnoticed by the short skeleton however, as his red eye lights hold your form firmly. The best you can think to do in the situation is offer a small wave, and a coy smile.

 

“Hey there, i-it’s good to see you again,” nervousness is very obvious on your voice, far different from the outgoing introduction you’d given him earlier that day. You’d been very forward and cunning with your words towards him, which he appreciated.

 

There was nothing more refreshing that being matched with equal wit and tenacity when engaging someone, so he was left curious as to your sudden change in posture towards him. Thinking on it, it could possibly been his teasing interference just now that caused such nervous behavior; he highly doubted that however. You seemed like the type to bounce back quickly when faced with such drivel situations, given that you deal with more demanding situations in your occupation.

 

No, there was something else that was causing you to feel such unease; something that happened in the span of time between now, and after your interaction with him earlier. Such as, his brother possibly being bold and finally putting his soul out for you; you seemed to be the type to be awkward towards intimacy after all. If the sudden physical affection towards one another is any indication, further tests were in order.

 

Sans straightens his posture as he regards you, folding his arms behind his back to square his shoulder. Stepping around Bubba and Pappy, be makes a quick b-line towards you, closing the gap with a few inches to spare. Pappy becomes rigged as he watches his brother approach you, and just as he’s about to put himself between you and his brother, Sans raises a hand, ordering that his bother stand down.

 

“EASY THERE DOG, I PROMISED THAT I WOULDN’T LAY A SINGLE BONE ON YOUR FAVORITE TOY. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN CAUSING HARM, I AM SIMPLY CURIOUS.” The short skeleton speaks with a firm and authoritative voice, Paps stops in his tracks, watching with anxious eye lights.

 

You yourself are actually nervous, Sans is only a few inches away, and being a couple inches shorter than you only vaguely helps with the distance. You feel your breath hitch, as the monster inspects your face with intense pinpricks; they linger at a spot only for a moment, before inspecting a different place. His eye lights linger at your lips, before they drop down to your chest, narrowing just below where your collarbone is. If you thought your blush had taken a vacation after earlier, you are sadly mistaken; the jerk missed its flight. You could possibly fry an egg with the heat produced from your cheeks at this moment-not implying that you’d actually try. . . Probably, oh dang is it hot in here?

 

What feels like hours of being intensely stared at, is only a few moments, when Sans lets out a satisfied hum. Directing his gaze from your chest, he captures your eyes with his burning red pinpricks. His eye sockets no longer narrowed, and his calculated expression is more relaxed, and a little suspicious.

 

Deciding you were now going to be bold, you were not going to just stand around while this monster watched you as though you were some sort of sideshow attraction. You clear your throat, and do your best to force down your blush.

 

“Y-you know, if you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You do your best to sass, and place a hand on your hip for good measure. Perfect! You totally look cool and bold! You are an impassable wall! The smoothest of crimi-

 

“THOUGH I HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH DOING SO, AS YOU ARE RATHER ATTRACTIVE FOR A HUMAN BEING; I WOULDN’T WANT TO MAKE MY BROTHER JEALOUS. WITH THE PHOTOGRAPHS I’D TAKE, HE WOULD RATHER KEEP ALL TO HIMSELF; AWAY FROM PRYING EYES.” The smirk that grows to the shorter skeletons face is only the quality of shit-eating. Any confidence and composure you had before now has been whisked away to a magical land, never to be seen again. And that blush you were pushing down? Oh, they decided they wanted to stay, book a room at a hotel while they wait for their flight. If you didn’t know any better, you’d guess steam was escaping your ears.

 

Papyrus chokes on air after the words leave his brother’s mouth, his face is no better than your own. He has a skeletal hand clasped over his mouth, and his posture is slouched and stiff. There is nothing that could hide the glow rising to his skull, not even as he pulls the hood over his head. You don’t know what’s worse: the racy words that the shorter skeleton had spouted-with obvious implications, or the fact that Pappy isn’t even denying any of the mentioned allegations.

 

On the plus side, Bubba has made friends with the grasshopper. He’s long since laid down in the soft grass, basking in the sun while the small bug has taken a place in his head, also basking in the warm sun. It’s good to see that some people-er, animals are in a good mood, and is completely un aware of the awkward situation you are in.

 

The silence among your group continues, neither you nor Pappy knows what to say in this situation, if anything can or should be said. What motives does Sans have behind saying such things? Why did the skeleton have to go and embarrass the two of you, did he get kicks out of being a complete weirdo?

 

Probably; with the way he’s dressed, it screams bad intentions; if it could speak, it would be saying ‘I’m an inappropriate, sleazy baby man; I’m going to embarrass everyone near me.’

 

Whatever intentions Sans had with saying such crude remarks, he seems pleased with what he’s done. You take a breath to compose yourself, regardless of the situation; someone has to be an adult. You do your best to push aside the thought that Pappy didn’t disagree to the lewd notion, and for a split moment remember that Pappy didn’t have the bag of dog food. So, you put a note on that thought for later. Even if your face still feels as though it’s on fire, you feel a bit less like melting into a puddle of embarrassment.

 

“I-I’ll have you know that with such an occupation as my own, this human has no interest in such perverted activities. And e-even if I did-WHICH I DO NOT-you w-wouldn’t come even close to affording the service!” You cross your arms over your chest, as a gesture to set a solid point, but also as a form of comfort.

 

A deep rumble escapes Sans, as a thunderous laugh escape his maw, he crosses his arms over where his stomach would be. Pure mirth rings from his voice, as he does his best to calm his nerves, wiping away an escaped tear from a socket. The smile on the monster’s face is whole-hearted.

 

“I CAN SEE WHY YOU WERE SO TAKEN BY THIS ONE MUTT, THEY’RE QUITE INTERESTING. GOOD ON YOU FOR MAKING THEM YOUR DATEMATE, YOU’VE BEEN GROWING AS A MONSTER.” Sans reaches towards his brother, clapping him on the shoulder firmly, Puppy stiffens under his brother’s contact, still glowing like a light bulb. You boyfriend is quite a sight to behold right now, but your attention is taken back to the shorter skeleton, and his choice of words.

 

“Wait! H-how did you know we’re together?” You ask with disbelief, had Pappy informed his earlier? Was that why he looked at his phone earlier at your home? Half of your answer is given, when Sans regards you, the shit-eating grin returning to his face full force. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, he leans forward, his voice lowering to a rumble, much like a purr.

 

“That’s Quite Simple. I Didn’t Know, You Just Confirmed It For Me~”

 

You don’t know whether to be shocked, betrayed or amazed by this monster’s antics. All of that, everything he just did; the perverted remarks, getting you embarrassed, all to confirm whether you and his brother were an item? You’re starting to get an idea of just what kind of monster this guy is. He isn’t a man baby, he wasn’t a sleaze, short baby-man, little demon, or tiny tart.

 

He is the literal devil.

 

“You are evil, pure evil.” You sigh out, finally getting over your embarrassment. The blush is still lingering just a bit on your face, but that was to be expected. You were a bag of flesh after all. Your comment is received with a chuckle from the shrimpy monster.

 

“THANK YOU, YOU ARE TOO KIND HUMAN.” He replies, standing straighter as he looks to a watch on his wrist. “LETS GET INSIDE, SUPPER WONT BE READY FOR ANOTHER HOUR, AND THE DOG SHOULD GET USE TO HIS NEW HOME.” He says, before turning and making his way to the huge home they live in.

 

You are still trying to wrap you head around the fact that your boyfriend lives in a mansion. The idea still baffles you.

 

As the small skeleton takes his leave, Pappy seems to break from whatever spell he was put under. His skeletal hand still clasped over his mouth, and hood still pulled over his head. Slowly, he slides the clasped hand upwards, and pushes the hood off of his head. With the same hand, he drags it down the front of his face, revealing the remnants of a blush still on his cheek bones. A soft sigh escapes the monster; he seems to still be at a loss of words for what just happened.

 

“sorry, about that. my brother is a puzzle fanatic, and takes them to unnecessary levels.” Paps mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck vertebra. The tension in his shoulders seems to have dissipated, and he stands a little straighter now. You take the moment to appreciate the cute nervous expression that’s plastered on his skeletal features, before walking over to him. Once in reach, you give the skeleton a soft pat on the head.

 

“No prob bob, I totally understand how siblings are. My younger sister was always getting into trouble when I was still home.” You reassure your boyfriend, and think back to the time when you and your older brother were younger, yeah, the kids in your family were always up to mischief. Man, time sure seems to go by fast when you’re an adult, you have to wonder how your older brother is doing; last you heard, he was off in another country on business.

 

Papyrus seems to ease down completely from his nervousness while under your touch, offering a small warm smile. Bubba takes the silent moment to get up onto his paws, and approach the two of you; his grasshopper friend long since departed to somewhere else, possibly other grasshopper friends. Your tor legged pall let out a soft ‘boof’, to get your attention onto him, his thick fluffy tail wagging softly.

 

Pappy looks down to Bubba, and gives the canine a good scratch on the head. Bubba appreciate the gesture, leaning into the skeletons touch and letting out a low rumble. Those two were like two peas in a pod, if you didn’t know any better; you’d have thought they were related. The thought of that makes you laugh on the inside, because you don’t feel like explaining the thought if you were to laugh outwardly. So you stick to smiling brightly towards your two beautiful boys.

 

“Well, your brother is right about one thing; we should get Bubba inside, so he can get use to the smells of his new home, as well as whatever inhabits it.” You say in a gentle tone, really not wanting to ruin the bonding moment between two doggos. Pappy nods in agreement, pocketing the leash that he was holding in his hand up until now. The monster slips his hand into your casually, and then pats the side of his leg, getting Bubba’s attention.

 

“come, let’s go inside. my name is patrick, I’ll be your lovely guide for this evening.” Pappy jokingly hums, leading the way up the drive and towards his colonel home. You could probably fit your home inside this place easily, and still have room to fit someone else’s home inside. The building only seems to get larger, the closer you come to it. If you thought you were short before, now you feel like a speck of sand.

 

As you three step into the entrance of the building, Bubba takes to immediately sniffing around. The walls are decorated in soft colors, with paintings spotted here and there. Indoor plants line some of the walls; the floor is carpeted and crisp. Everything looks and feels so clean, as though no one has ever stepped foot in this place. Your eyes wander around the walls as Pappy guides the way, your feet keeping up with his slow pace. Bubba follows like a shadow, getting a good sniff in wherever he can, the big guy is having a field day with all the new smells, as well as being somewhere that isn’t the animal shelter. Still thinking about how Bubba finally got a new home warms your heart.

 

Towards the end of the hall you both are traveling down, Puppy takes a left through a large push door, pulling you along inside as he holds the door open, Bubba isn’t far behind. It’s a good thing that Papyrus is leading the way, because you are almost positive that you’d get lost down a direction, and never see the light of day again. This place looks as though it could swallow people whole.

 

The room that Pappy seems to have led the two of you into is a HUGE kitchen; the room alone had the detentions for a one bedroom apartment, with stoves and counter tops lining the walls. Two large steel doors sit across the room, as well as two other wooden doors. The whole room smells so wonderful, with food being prepared for tonight meal. For such a large kitchen, you’d have thought there would be more hustle bustle, but there aren’t actually many people inside.

 

Actually, there’s only one other person inside this kitchen, aside from you three who have just entered. Well, you say person, but it’s more like LITERALLY FIRE working with smooth precision, seeming to be none the wiser about people entering the kitchen. The elemental seems to stand at just a few inches shorter than Pappy, dressed in a form fitting white button up shirt and mahogany red button up vest. The monsters black slacks are also quire form fitting, oh geese [y/n], don’t stare at the monsters butt while he’s working, and probably doesn’t know you’ve entered the kitchen without his knowledge.

 

You have to admire though, that a fire elemental had a very nice butt. Never in your life did you think such a though would come to you, but you know what? Monsters are great! And life is great! And that is a great booty!

 

Butts aside, you do wonder if it’s even a good idea to let Bubba into the kitchen, with there being so many dangers, let alone most cooks have a problem with animals being in their work space in general. You’d like to voice this to Pappy, but the monster guides you and the pouch along the side of the kitchen that only has sinks, and what might be the fridge and freezer behind the two metal doors.

 

Towards the direction you’re walking, a very familiar bag comes into sight, leaning against a far wall, next to a set of bowls on the floor. With a double take, yep, it is the bag of dog food that you remember disappeared from Pappy’s hands, when the two of you got to the shelter. From the bag, you look up to the collected monster, as he slips from your grasp, and begins filling the dog dishes with food and water.

 

“Uhm. . .” You begin your sentence, like the true intellectual you are. “P-Puppy, how did. . .  Didn’t you have that bag, but earlier. . . It’s here but you had it. . . But how?” Any logical explanation drops from your hands, there was no answer you could come up with, on how the bag got from the animal shelter, to here. Did he have someone pick it up? You’re sure you would have noticed someone enter the shelter and retrieve the bag.

 

Papyrus stands up as he fills the bowls, and allows Bubba to eat his supper. He steps over towards you, listening to you fail at forming a proper sentence, with a ghost of a smile on his face. You give up on doing the proper English, thinking too hard on the matter is making your brain turn to pudding. You can only look up at the looming monster with skeptical eyes, and point to the bag.

 

“How’d it get here?” You keep it simple, and from the look on the monsters face, he knows exactly what you’re trying to imply. The smile grows a little more, as he gives a lazy shrug, placing his hand atop of your head.

 

“Maaagic.” He drawls, using his free hand to wiggle his phalanges as effective emphasis.

 

Ah, yes of course. How could you forget, magic. It all made so much sense now; everything seemed so ding darn clear, you are so enlightened! Magic follows no rules! That doesn’t explain anything! What, did he use magic to give the bag legs? Yes, it’s a lovely day outside; obviously it had a nice stroll and walked its way over here! How’d it get inside them? Oh, obviously it had arms too, and just opened doors and let itself in! Haha!

 

You give the monster a deadpanned look, and he is clearly amused by your lack of expression towards his wise ass remark. You want to ask how he actually managed to get the bag here, but your voices seem to have attracted the attention of a certain walking light source.

 

The yellow and orange monster approaches with crossed arms, and what can only be closely described to disdain written over the surprising face he has. What’s more surprising, is that the literally fire has a pair of glasses set on his face. Damn, magic really does like to flip modern science the finger. The eyes behind the monsters glasses appear to glow a burning white, and they seem to be narrowed towards your group. Oh nos, looks like the big bad kitchen boss isn’t pleased with the intruders on his territory.

 

The two silent monsters seem to look at one another for a moment, locked in an unspoken argument.  You aren’t very sure is it would be rude to interrupt, even if neither of them are actually speaking. Well, one way to get into a conversation, is steer it with positive vibes~!

 

“You must be the cook; it smells really wonderful in here. I’m sure whatever it is you’re making it tastes ever better than is smells.” You take another sample of the fragrance, you can’t really place what the smells are exactly, but it sure is making your mouth water.

 

The burning monster crackles a bit from your words, turning his steeling gaze down towards your shorter form. His burning eyes inspecting your humanly features, before letting out a small huff of smoke. His gaze doesn’t seem to be as intimidating as it was before, or at least not towards you. Once the elemental returns his gaze to Pappy, it’s back to the full blown mad.

 

“You know I dislike you being inside the kitchen Mutt.” The crisp baritone escape the crackling monster, its soft, and breathy, with an accent close to that of northern welsh. The monster stands firm in his place.

 

“i told you, that it was an accident. it was only one time grillby.” The equally soft spoken monster insists, going rigid as the chef gives him an unconvinced look. Had Puppy done something to tick off the walking match stick? This Grillby doesn’t seem to be making a move to back down, standing firm by his words.

 

“What had happened? If it’s alright for me to ask. . .” You ask politely, you’re worried you may be walking on eggshells with this topic, as Pappy pappy looks to you with nervous eye sockets.

 

“The skeleton thought he could cook, so he did; the whole kitchen.” Grillby sighs a small puff of smoke once more, looking to you less harshly, “It took me a whole day to fix the whole room, and get the equipment replaced.”

 

“it was an accident grillby, I didn’t realize the stove could get that hot, or that flour wad flammable. . . or that the kitchen was flammable.” Paps voice gets lower through his sentence, as his face begins to glow a little. The poor guy, he still feels bad about it too, it wasn’t really smart to walk in here, if he knew it was off limits. But, he did have to get bubba food. Quick brain! Think.

 

“Well, Puppy did just get a dog, so he was only making sure that big Bubba here got some food.” You begin, stepping up to the two monsters, keeping a steady and kind voice. You place a gentle hand onto Papy’s shoulder, and look over to Grillby. “If I may suggest, maybe it would be better if Paps here got better guidance in the kitchen, so that the mistake doesn’t repeat. You are a cook, so I’m sure you can teach this guy about kitchen safety. That way, you won’t need to worry when he comes in to feed ol’ Bubba.” You compromise; Bubba has also joined in the conversation, sitting on the floor as he looks to the monsters with his big brown eyes.

 

Grillby looks down to the dog in question, softening his ridged form a bit. He didn’t have a problem with the animal, though it really wasn’t safe to have it in the kitchen where it can get in the way. The human did make a valid point; if he didn’t want to worry about picking up another mess from the skeleton, then he’d have to properly educate him. A third sigh escapes the elemental, as he looks to Papyrus with hard eyes, placing one of his flaming hands onto his hip, while the other points to the skeletons chest.

 

“You will learn kitchen safety, and follow the rules I place. In return, I will allow you in my kitchen. The Bubba will have his meals in the Dining hall; I do not want any obstacles placed in this kitchen.” The elemental turns his attention to you for a moment, before giving a small nod; returning to his duties, and leaving the three of you to whatever.

 

Well, looks like the cook of this mansion is a real hot head, heh.

 

Your skeleton companion releases a breath he had been holding, and slides his hand into yours. Relief washes over the monster, and whatever nervousness that he had been feeling was gone. The more you stick around, the more you’re learning about this skeleton; and he sure likes to get himself into trouble. Papyrus leads the way back out of the kitchen, his hand clasped around yours. Bubba follows out as well, but as the three of you leave the kitchen, the fluffy boy takes his leave to sniff around, explore and probably get lost. You admire the dog’s braveness; taking the lead in his life to explore the new world around him.

 

Looking up to your boyfriend, you offer his a soft smile, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Even if you are getting to see a whole new side to the monster you’ve known for over a month, he is still the same goofy skeleton. It only adds to his character, to know that he even gets into trouble at home, and not just the grocery store.

 

“So, you can’t cook worth a damn, huh?” A crooked grin spreads to your lips as you tease the guy, a soft scoff escapes the skeleton, and he ruffles your hair out of playful spite.

 

“never saw myself being a chef if that’s what you mean, i can’t take the heat when it comes to working for someone so hot tempered.” The monster drawls, pulling you into a light hug, before leading you down the hall. “come on, you showed me your cat, now come meet ours. i’m sure you will like here. . . maybe.”

 

Oh heck, time to meet more fluffy animals? Count you in! As excited as you are to meet the pet owned by Sans, you notice the slight disinterest Papyrus seems to have towers the animal. Well, cats aren’t always loved by everyone, so maybe he just isn’t a fan of this cat? He loved Morgan just fine, so you’re sure he doesn’t dislike them in general.

 

You’re sure that there should be no problems what so ever meeting the animal, working with them is your job after all! So nothing could possibly go wrong here right, totally right~!

 

You couldn’t have been more wrong.


	3. The Great Catsby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and that the chapter is a bit short!
> 
> Been busy with other projects, and wanted to at least get something out for people to read.  
> Also sorry for if the chapter seems a little bland, I promise to make up for it with more flavorful development!

Puppy had lead both of you through the halls of his home, and to a large wooden door. Just walking through the halls, the building seems like a labyrinth; turn down one hall, and rather than meet the front entrance, you seem to be turned around at another set of halls. You’d like to be surprised that Pup knows his war around, but he does live here after all, it only make sense he'd know his way around.

 

This door isn’t much different from the many others duplicates you've both passed, it has the same wooden frame and same antique finish. The door handles are made of brass, and have a sort of ‘Victorian era’ design. With how expensive things look around the mansion, you’re almost scared to even grab a simple door handle; you’d never be able to pay them back otherwise. From outside the door, you can hear someone grunting out commands, trying to be patient, but having an unnerved edge in their tone.

 

“COME ON NOW, I WANT TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN TAKE THIS. I KNOW MY POWER IS INTIMIDATING, BUT DON'T BE SHY. I WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON YOU; YOU HAVE CONTROL.” By the gravely sounds of the voice, it’s obvious that Sans is behind this door, without context to his words, what he could be doing is left up to the imagination.

 

Or it would be, if Puppy didn’t briefly knock, before immediately opening the door without skipping a beat, barging in like any good adult would.

 

It was a real sight to behold, Sans laying on his back, on the floor. His arms fanned out at his sides, with his black shirt undone at the top, still showing the upper portion of his ribs –how scandalous! The skeleton seems to freeze up, caught in his act, staring down the new pairs of intruding eyes, who dare to barge into what seems to be his personal office.

 

Lying above him is an outstretched ball of snow white fur. Cold blue eyes look from the skeleton below them, to the new occupants. A long fluffy tail flicks in observation, and a hint of disinterest. From her size and shape, she appeared to be a Norwegian Forrest Cat, with the cleanest white fur you’ve ever seen! Clearly she has been receiving great care, as she looks well groomed –if not a little spoiled.

 

Sans clears his throat, a soft violet glow growing to his cheeks. He makes no effort to sit up, as he addresses the both of you from his position on the floor, gently tapping his phalanges on the carpeted floor below him.

 

The office is actually quite spacious, with a large desk, bookshelves, chairs, a fireplace, and many decorative objects such as paintings and sculptures. You knew he mentioned that he was the head of royal security, but you never realized such a title would allow him such a lavish home.

 

“I WASN’T EXPECTING ANY VISITORS SO SOON . . . I APOLOGIZE FOR MY IMPOLITE POSITION; I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING OPHELIA THE ART OF ATTACHING AN ENEMY.” He states simply.

 

You move past Puppy to enter the room more, and squat down by the lying skeleton, to inspect the feline further. Ophelia looks perfectly healthy by all standards. You hold out your palm for the cat to smell, and get to know your scent.

 

“You’re training her to attack people? By lying on the floor with her on your chest? This looks more like cuddling.” You snort softly, watching as Ophelia takes a few sniffs of your hand, passably smelling all the animal’s you’ve been around today; Morgan, the twins and Bubba in particular. She seems to settle that you are an okay person, and lightly rubs her cheek into your palm, marking you with her own scent.

 

Yes! Friendly animal encounter achieved! You are the animal whisperer; no one can best you, hahaha!

 

Sans seems to become a bit flustered by your statement, sitting up abruptly after gently setting Ophelia on his lap. You come to recognize the name from the tragic Shakespeare Drama Hamlet. The monster must be a sucker for literature then, Or just tragic dramas?

 

“A SKELETON OF MY POSITION HAS NO TIME FOR FOOLISH AFFECTION!” He stammers in a low growl, his back is straight and shoulders square. “OPHELIA IS THE MASTER OF CLAWING AT THEIR THROATS OF ENEMIES, AND ATTACKING WHEN THOSE LEAST EXPECT IT. SHE HAS HONOR! SO SHE NEED NOT SHOW AFFECTION!”

 

You lightly roll your eyes, as you pluck the feline from his lap and hold her into your arms. The moment you begin stroking your fingers down her back, her chest begins to rumble like a car engine. It’s as you stand up, that you realize that Puppy has been keeping his distance from both Sans and Ophelia.

 

“Every animal and person deserves affection Sans, it’s just our nature. It helps show that you appreciate your pet, and lets them know that they are doing a good job.” You hum as you scratch under the cats jaw, schooling the great and mighty Sans on how caring for a pet is beneficial. The once stiff and cautious animal has now become putty in your arms, very willing to accept the love and affection it must have been without. Though, from the looks of how Sans was laying on the floor, down at her level, you find it hard to believe that the skeleton doesn't show affection.

 

Cautious steps come up from behind you, as Pap sticks his head into view, keeping a good distance from both you and Ophelia. He’s eyeing both you and the cat, with a distrusting gaze that has you curious. Was he skeptical about the animal, is he not on good terms with it?

 

“so the ball of fur isn’t just a painful pin cushion after all, could have fooled me.” The skeleton huffs, not daring to touch the cat, as both he and it seem to lock eyes in a mutually agreed staring contest. Quirking a brow, you look up at Puppy for further context; Sans seems more than happy to fill in the gaps for you.

 

“DEAR OPHELIA HERE, AS I MENTIONED, IS SKILLED AT ATTACKING INTRUDERS. SHE WASN’T VERY FRIENDLY WHEN I FIRST TOOK HER HOME, BOTH HER AND MUTT HAVE BEEN BEEN IN A CONSTANT MEXICAN STANDOFF.” He seems a bit humored by this, as a smirk stretches onto his face, “IT EITHER IS RESOLVED WHEN MUTT TRANSPORTS HIMSELF TO A NEW LOCATION, OR IF ANOTHER PERSON CAN STAND IN. ITS USUALLY THE FORMER.”

 

“T.. Transports himself? Like, run away?” You knit your brows, looking to Sans for an explanation, its a real odd way to say someone ran away from a situation.

 

“YES, IT A WAY. HE UTILIZES HIS MAGICAL ABILITIES TO WARP HIMSELF OR OBJECTS TO A DESIRED LOCATION, SO LONG AS HE HAS SEEN THE LOCATION PRIOR.” Sans shoves his hands into his pockets, looking up at his brother with curious eyes. “HAS MUTT NEVER MENTIONED THIS? ITS QUITE A USEFUL SKILL, WHEN I HAVE HIM OUT ON ‘ERRANDS’.”

 

The gears in your head begin to turn, and you look up at your boyfriend with wide eyes, staring up at his curious and sheepish look. It all makes so much sense now. The sneaky dog!

 

“Dog food! That’s how!” You practically shout, had your arms not been full, you would have pointed at the monster accusingly. Ophelia begins to sleep in your arms, not at all interested in the conversation everyone is having, nor caring that you are still holding her.

 

Puppy simply shrugs, like a true intellectual. He pulls his hood over his head, scratching his cheekbone while absently looking away. Doing his best to seem nonchalant about the situation, even if he is clearly a little bashful.

 

“it was cute to watch you get excited and try to wrap your head around my magic, cant a guy have a little fun?. . .” he says with his cool expression, a glow threatening his cheekbones. This ding darn guy! Shame on him for teasing you! SHAME.

 

“Puuupy, your such a dork.” You groan softly, throwing your head back in exaggeration.

 

Loud footsteps thunder down the hallway, making their way to the office door before kicking it open with great might, followed by another rough voice; yelling with both excitement and urgency. With how many rough voices you’ve been hearing after meeting Puppy, you’re surprised that no one needs a cough drop. Literally, you have to second guess if some of these monsters just have a really bad cold.

 

“Who’s being a dork?! I’ll pummel them into shape!” Roars a very buff, roughed up and intimidating yellow lizard; dressed up in a theme of black and reds, much like the skeleton brothers and their cook.

 

Is dressing up like an edgy teen part of their uniform? Or did they just like the style? And who the heck was this scary lizard lady? You swallow heavy as you begin to ponder all this, and pray that she doesn’t use you to bench-press, cuz dem arms look like they could explode melons.

 

Gods have mercy, if you die today, all your stiff will be left to your children in your Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, you though that the initial meeting with the cat itself was going to go wrong? Think again!
> 
> No lies have been told; the end of the chapter is in fact the start of said arising problems, having taken place during the meeting with Sans' cat.
> 
> Next chapter promises character development, plot development, and seeing the Skeleton brothers for who they REALLY are. Stay tuned my lovely birdies. ;)
> 
> Leave a comment on what you like so far, and what you'd like done better, I love friendly criticism! <3


End file.
